The research core laboratory, Core B, directed by Dr. Juan Capasso, is a resource facility located within the Division of Renal Diseases and Hypertension at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center. it is comprised of laboratories set up as a core facility for all the investigators of the program project. The research core provides access to the necessary general equipment and supplies shared by all of the investigators of the program project. Specifically, the Core B includes a tissue culture facility/laboratory (Milli-Q water system, CO2 incubators, laminar flow hoods, microscopes, cryostorage, supplies/reagents), large equipment rooms (spectrophotometers, refrigerators, freezers, pH meters, centrifuges, film developer, PCR, analyzers and electrophoresis equipment), a radioactivity laboratory (beta and gamma counters and radioactive waste disposal containers), a dishwashing room (drying oven, autoclave etc), and an animal surgery laboratory (dissecting scopes, surgical instruments and supplies, scales, pumps, metabolic cages, restraining devices, incubator, small and micro hematocrit centrifuges, heated surgical tables, small animal blood flow meter/renal blood flow and blood pressure system, tail cuff blood pressure analyzer). In addition, an inventory of standard chemicals/reagents, glassware and expendable supplies will be maintained for use by all the investigators. This core will also support the service contracts and repair of these facilities.